Dingo
The Dingo is a light machine gun featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Campaign The Dingo is used frequently by NRC forces, most notably in Lotus Towers. It does modest amounts of damage against enemies, but, like most LMGs, shines when paired with the Thermal Scope and FMJ attachments, especially on higher difficulties. Specifications *Ammo: 5.49x39mm *Length: 1104.9mm *Weight: 7.2kg *Barrel: 388.2mm *Production Years: 2059 - Present *Country of Origin: Australia Attachments *Reflex Sight (unlocked at weapon level 2) *Quickdraw (unlocked at weapon level 3) *Grip (unlocked at weapon level 4) *Recon Sight (unlocked at weapon level 5) *Suppressor (unlocked at weapon level 6) *Stock (unlocked at weapon level 7) *Varix 3 (unlocked at weapon level 8) *Laser Sight (unlocked at weapon level 9) *BOA 3 (unlocked at weapon level 10) *FMJ (unlocked at weapon level 11) *Fast Mag (unlocked at weapon level 12) *Thermal Sight (unlocked at weapon level 13) *Extended Mags (unlocked at weapon level 14) *ELO (unlocked at weapon level 15) *Rapid Fire (unlocked at weapon level 16) Zombies The Dingo appears in all of the Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies maps as a weapon from the Mystery Box. Due to its high capacity of 80 rounds, high damage even without Double Tap Root Beer 2.0, and its moderate mobility (especially with Stamin-Up) as well as its easy reloading cancellation, the Dingo is a good choice for getting to high rounds. Potentially combining this with the Double Tap Root Beer 2.0, Stamin-Up, Speed Cola and Juggernog perks makes the Dingo a devastating weapon, perfect for high rounds and long play sessions. The Laser Sight attachment increases its hipfire accuracy, and is great for clearing hordes without using iron sights. For increasing amounts of headshots without the small iron sight, ELO is a highly recommend sight, or alternatively reflex making headshot easier to achieve. The Dingo becomes the Dire Wolf when Pack-a-Punched. It retains extreme power even in high rounds, being able to kill zombies in five headshots in any round close to forty without Double Tap 2.0. It gains 40 more rounds, extending the magazine from 80 to 120 rounds. If paired with Blast Furnace or Dead Wire the Dingo becomes extremely effective; the Dingo can essentially become a damage-over-time-building point scorer with use of the fire rounds. Although it has many positive features, the Dingo should be used with caution especially when hipfiring as movement will be drastically slowed down possibly downing a player if not skilled enough if they are training with the LMG. Dingo vs Dire Wolf Gallery Dingo BO3.png|The Dingo in first person. Dingo BO3 Screenshot.png|"Ruin" on the left equipped with the Dingo. Pack-a-Punched Dingo BO3.png|A pack-a-punched Dingo in The Giant Trivia *The Dingo is double-barreled; the weapon's suppressor accommodates this design. *"LMG C96" is readily visible towards the back-right of the weapon. *The ammo receiver has "slap" instructions typed on it, and the reload animation does just that. The instructions are most visible in first person without camouflage applied. *The Dingo bear a close resemblance to the alien weaponry found in the movie District 9. *It appears to have a bipod attached by default. When a foregrip is equipped, the bipod gets removed. However, if FMJ is also equipped, the bipod won't be removed and the foregrip will clip through the bipod. *"NT-XUR452 899" Can be seen on the gun below the iron sights. It can also be seen on the side, but not as clearly. *The Dingo is one of several weapons featured in the "there's a soldier in all of us" trailers for Call of Duty: Black Ops III Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Light Machine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III (comic) Weapons